


Four Weddings

by brianmay_be



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Vignette, Weddings, a very short look at the weddings of my favorite boys, eveyone's happy and safe and in love, it's tender, just how i like it, new husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmay_be/pseuds/brianmay_be
Summary: Everyone seems to think Dick and Lewis will be the first to marry. It’s been going on the longest - dragging on, Harry will say - and most of Easy counts it inevitable that the first invitation they’ll get is to the Winters-Nixon wedding.ORFour vignettes on love, peacetime, and happiness
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Four Weddings

Everyone seems to think Dick and Lewis will be the first to marry. It’s been going on the longest - _dragging_ on, Harry will say - and most of Easy counts it inevitable that the first invitation they’ll get is to the Winters-Nixon wedding.

It’s surprising, then, that the pretty letters on the first invitation to appear in their mailboxes say Carwood and Ronald, December 12. It’s a beautiful and peaceful wedding, candles lighting up the church like the one in Foy where Ron had looked at Carwood so tenderly, and Carwood had imagined for the first time what it might be like to survive the war and be loved by someone like Ron. The pair practically glow with affection and warmth; Ron traces his fingers gently over the scar on Carwood’s face, and those in the front row can almost hear Carwood say “I love you, Sparky,” with that teasing side only Ron can bring out. Carwood is almost shy to be so happy around these men that he loves; Ron takes his new husband’s hand and beams at the company who had started to think he didn’t ever smile. The warmth of the church and the new couple and the candlelight that catches on their jump wings keeps the cold of the snowy night at bay.

The next invitation comes as a bit of a surprise too, but only because no one had expected there to be an actual wedding. Between Eugene’s quiet nature and Edward’s impulsiveness, most assumed the couple would elope; not so, as the heavy, colorful letter invites Easy Company to a Mardi Gras wedding bash in the medic’s home state. Eugene is shy and blushing, his smile never brighter than when his giggly redhead husband drapes strings of colorful beads around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Eugene sings along as they have their first dance, his quiet French only for his husband to hear. They both laugh when Eugene calls his new husband “Babe” in their wedding vows, the memory of the harshness of that almost unending winter melting away in the sultry Louisiana night air and the swell of jazz that echoes through the cobblestone streets.

Joseph and David’s fall wedding comes as no surprise to anyone, despite how shocked the pair expected everyone to be. It also comes as no surprise that they would have fought about every single aspect of their wedding had Joe not happily deferred to his fiancé’s “fancy Harvard tastes”. David wants a Jewish wedding, to honor his husband’s people, and Joe says in his vows that his plans to marry a nice Jewish girl could not have been more happily forgotten. Guests can tell that Joe is uncomfortable in his suit, but a whispered word from his soon-to-be husband makes a smile appear on his face that mixes excitement and a rare bit of bashfulness. Joe teases his new husband about being a lightweight as the swing band starts up a new song, but the grin on Joe’s face as David drags him onto the dance floor and kisses him soundly is the most beautiful thing his husband has ever seen.

Lewis and Dick’s wedding, then, actually turns out to be the last one the men of Easy celebrate. It’s a quiet, intimate ceremony - no flash, despite Lewis’ family wealth. Lewis tries to give Dick exactly what he wants: something just for them, something humble and lovely, the way Dick has loved him since officer training. It’s a summer day, by a lake much like the one where Lewis decided he’d follow wherever Dick decided to go, and the breeze ruffles Lewis’ hair as he asks, “Going my way?”. Dick smiles without the weight of the war on his shoulders, smiles at the scruffy officer he’s loved since they met, and answers, “I wouldn’t want to go anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on my hbo war tumblr, @eugenebondurant :)


End file.
